Find the output, $y$, when the input, $x$, is $5$. $y = 5x-3$ $y=$
Explanation: To find the output, ${y}$, we need to substitute ${5}$ into the equation for ${x}$. $\begin{aligned}{y}&=5{x}-3\\\\ {y}&=5\cdot{5}-3\\\\ &=25-3\\\\ &={22}\end{aligned}$ When the input is $5$, the output is $22$.